


Fall of An Evil Queen

by Cornholio4



Category: Elena of Avalor, Kingdom Hearts, Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: Dark Elena, Drabble, Elena is a villain but she doesn’t realise, Hopeful Ending, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, Post Kingdom Hearts III, Post finales of both sofia the first and Elena of Avalor, au to elena of Avalor finale, kind of bittersweet actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After Sora has vanished thanks to the power of Waking, he ends up in Avalor and helps take down the evil queen Elena... Wait what?Inspired by Elena of Avalor: Rise of An Evil Queen by Swiftstart on Youtube.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swiftstart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftstart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Live the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878749) by [swiftstart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftstart/pseuds/swiftstart). 



> Dedicated to the memories of:
> 
> Actor and voice actor Norm Spencer, 1958-2020
> 
> DJ and producer Erick Morillo, 1971-2020
> 
> May they Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for their friends and family.

Sora the Key Bearer had defeated Xehanort once and for all but to save his friend Kairi, he had to use the dangerous Waking power and it caused him to disappear and reappear in an unfamiliar land but it was in a beautiful looking fantasy like city with large sculptures of various animals with the citizens going about their days with what he presumed to be guards wearing blue patrolling. Some of the guards were holding tambourines and he couldn't help but wonder if something was off.

Everything seemed to be in peace but the looks on the faces of both the guards and the citizens made him feel like all of was a bit... forced? As if the people were being forced to act a certain way unless they wanted to occur the wrath of the guards, that they were afraid of some evil force if they stepped out of line.

Sora began asking citizens where he was and the citizens were afraid to talk to him, after seeing him appear out of nowhere. That they were more afraid when they heard whispers of him coming out of nowhere. They fears and whispers grew when surrounded by guards was a woman in a red dress with crystal sequins on it and holding a silver crystallised sceptre. The citizens stood back in fear as the woman looked towards Sora.

"I want to welcome you to Avalor, I'm Queen Elena Castillo-Flores and I have to let you know that I foresaw an unfamiliar teleportation magic happen her so I want to give you the chance to explain yourself." The woman greeted Sora with a voice that sounded like it was intended to be welcoming but Sora couldn't help but feel something was off. Something about the Queen here made her feel welcoming and that she only wanted to do good but he could feel darkness radiating off from her and it made him pause.

Riku showed him that someone having Darkness wasn't inherently evil but this felt like the Darkness that Riku had when he was being selfish in wanting to save Kairi his way and ally with Maleficent and fight his friend Sora. "Sorry, your majesty but I got here by mistake as I used a type of power too hard and it brought me here... I will be off my way..." Sora replied by then the guards surrounded him and told him to come quietly and Sora had to use an Aero spell to send them back so he could make his escape.

Then Elena got angry and miraculously her dress changed to orange with the citizens and the guards going back a few steps as if they knew to stay back. She pointed her sceptre at Sora and shouted " **Blaze!** " A blast of fiery magic roared out and Sora summoned the X-Blade and he managed to use it to block the fire.

The citizens and guard were stunned upon seeing this and so was Elena when she had seen that her attack was deflected. Sora took it as a distraction to run away before the guards gave chase. They began using tambourines as wands to send magic attacks against him but Sora dodged them and managed to get far ahead.

At the port there was a woman in a brown cloak and a hood who told him to follow him to a ship along with giving him a charm saying that it would keep him safe. Sora was confused but decided that he had no better option as the woman took off the cloak to reveal she was wearing a purple embroiled robe and said her name was Carla Delgado and she was a fugitive Malvago which was a dark magic user in this world apparently.

Despite this Sora couldn't really feel any Darkness coming over her and felt he could trust her as she brought him to her friend Sofia along with a girl about Sora's age in a purple dress and an amulet called Sofia.

Carla explained to them what she had seen and Sora showed off his Keyblade to their amazement, Sora then began asking if they could tell him what was going on here in this Avalor place. Mateo and Sofia explained that they were friends of Elena and that it was a long story with the gist that Elena isn't aware that she is a tyrant.

Long time ago Avalor had been invaded by an evil witch called Shuriki aided by Carla's dad Victor and Elena's cousin Esteban though he would regret it once she had his family vanished, the King and Queen were killed, Elena was trapped in a magical amulet which was taken by Mateo's great wizard grandfather Alavazar and the Queen's parents along with Elena's sister Isabel were trapped in a painting. Shuriki took over with a remorseful Esteban as her chancellor.

Alacazar took the amulet outside the kingdom hoping to free Elena but it passed from owner to owner with Elena aware of what was going on and influencing the magic punishing and rewarding the owners for their deeds. Eventually it led to Sofia gaining the amulet as a present from her stepfather King Roland I of Enchancia and it led to her learning the story of Elena in the Amulet.

She and her family made their way to Avalor where Sofia met with Mateo who had been learning magic in secret using his grandfather's notes and helped release Elena. They stopped Shuriki while freeing Elena's family and restoring their rightful rule with her as the Crown Princess. While holding the royal sceptre it turned out to be a magical artefact called the Sceptre of Light which reacted to the magic that Elena now had in her as a side effect of being in the amulet for so long, it zapped energy from her the more she used the powers of the Sceptre but she managed to control it later.

Shuriki returned with Carla and her family helping her for power (Carla was sheepish during this bit) but she was defeated for good with Carla on the run before meeting her long lost mother who was a powerful Malvago herself.

Mateo stopped and said that Elena was a good friend and her heart was always seemingly in the right place but she was quite stubborn in wanting to do things her way, found it hard to realise something was wrong with someone if they didn't speak up about it and was quite ruthless in wanting to finish off opponents. Plus having an evil Malvago turned to stone in the garden as a trophy to brag about with little to no plans to set him free so that he could be locked up. However all her flaws seemed to be made worse by what happened next.

She fell into a pool of powerful magical crystals in a battle with Carla's mother Ash which gave her extra powers that she had trouble controlling. Her dress would change color with her emotion and if she was mad then she would lose control of her great power. She could also bring statues to life.

Her new powers included seeing into the past and search the far reaches of her kingdom and beyond (called Farsight). She learned about Esteban and her powers were out of control, she and her Council put him on trial but it was a formality as all but one were ready to sentence him. Sora couldn't help but think that Elena would have a right to be upset but to hear about all the guilt that Esteban had and his attempts to make it right...

She had him banished to spend the rest of his days in a solitude island but he had escaped with Carla and her father with Elena deadest on finding them. Elena refused to hear him out or wanting to make things right, even if he offered to do anything and help her find Ash. Elena was too hurt by the betrayal to not treat him as an enemy even with her struggling with her feelings of still caring about her.

Carla's father had been attacked and turned to stone by her mother and she had come to Elena pleading with her to help turn him to back and would do anything. She was however just sent to the dungeon and her father's statue was actually moved to be in her sight and out of reach.

That just seemed unnecessarily cruel to Sora and it made him think it would be something that Maleficent would do to a prisoner.

In a final duel against them both Ash and Esteban had been killed and Elena was standing over her cousin's body with her dress in dark blue showing her sorrow but the look on her face freaked her friends out. She had been crowned queen and things didn't really start to get better.

Elena had convinced Mateo to help start training guards in magic to help catch criminals and had been far more use of her Farsight powers to look out for criminals along with looking into the past when she had grown more accustomed to her new powers. However she had not taken it too kind to critics of how she was running Avalor and when they go so bad, she had turned them to stone.

They would join the stone criminals in the garden so that the dungeons would not be too crowded, she reasoned that it was more convenient and she could always let them out at some other time. Her actions to stop possible Malvagos and criminals became more darker and she would brush off questions from her friends and advisors. It didn't help that she had Flo who was a small animal creature brought to life from a small parade float by Elena when she had gotten her powers and helped egg on her questionable ideas and decisions.

Her methods began making the citizens scaring to her and slowly but she was becoming an evil queen with her unaware of it, in her mind she had been doing what was best for Avalor and she still cared about the citizens but ever since Esteban had his betrayal revealed; she was struggling to show empathy and see things from opposing sides.

Her powers had grown more powerful and was now scaring her subjects who didn't want to instill her wrath upon them. Mateo's mother had questioned Elena on the side of the citizens and in the argument Elena had turned her to stone. Mateo questioned her about and was attacked by the argument when Elena became orange with anger.

Mateo made an escape while freeing Carla from the dungeons, forgotten through the years and they used special magic to hide from Elena while she branded them fugitives. They tracked down Elena hoping that the Amulet could be used to trap Elena in there again.

"I can't beleive after all we had been through that I will have to go against Elena like this, she was my best friend for so long and I still care about her a great deal but she is too stubborn, powerful, dead set on her ways and refuses to see her actions as wrong, that with her methods and how dangerously powerful she has become then she could lead Avalor to its doom..." Mateo finished quietly with Sofia and Carla comforting him and Sora feeling sorry for what she had to go through.

"This is not your fight Sora so you don't have to join us..." Sofia said but Sora silenced her with a hand as he brought forward the X-Blade.

"I am a Bearer of the Keyblade and I have had to stop villains before, you can count on me to help." Sora said with a smile with them in awe but Sora couldn't help but feel uneasy. Unlike Maleficent who proudly boasted of being the Mistress of All Evil, Organisation XIII who were misled and manipulated or Xehanort who kept on being cruel and evil in methods for his supposed well intentioned ambitions... Elena really did sound like she was blind to her own Darkness and did want to help.

Sora definitely didn't want to fight this villain...

* * *

Elena had stormed off back to her throne room and asked Zuzo about the Key like weapon that this boy Sora had and he had responded that he was bearer of the Keyblade, apparently they were both wizards and warriors from beyond the stars who fought to protect the light of worlds. Apparently they were all 1 worlds until a war spread it across the universe. It sounded farfetched but after all that she had to go through, did it really?

Zuzo had said that "I wouldn't go rushing in to face this particular one in a rematch anytime soon, this Sora kid recently defeated an evil Key Bearer who was ready to destroy ALL worlds to remake to his own design and had decades of experience over him. Plus the enemies that he had defeated..." Zuzo had made a strange face after that and Elena decided to try looking into the past of Sora to see what he had gone up against.

Her face was open mouthed in shock upon seeing him younger than she was when Shuriki first attacked; take on Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar and other of some of the most infamous villains in the history of the world. Apparently they were all from different worlds but just like the ones from this world.

"This is incredible... If I can get him to help..." Elena pondered thinking that she was sure that she could get him on her side if she comes to him in peace the next time. She called for the Guards and told him the next time that they see Sora then not engage but allow him to go to the palace.

She spent some time impatiently using Farsight to see if she could find Sora and she found him with Carla and Mateo? Of course if they heard what happened then they would want him on their side.

The sting of what happened with Mateo still hurt and she could see that he would be upset by his mother but she hoped that he could see it her way, after all that she had been through she hoped that he would still be there by her side. She didn't take joy in turning his mother to stone but she was helping to cause unrest among the people. Distracting her while questioning her methods.

She wanted to keep Avalor safe and didn't intend to keep them in stone forever, she would give them a few years and allow them to rejoin society and see how much better it is now. Het methods may seem harsh but Avalor just needed to get used to it.

She hated having to brand Mateo a Malvago but what choice did she have, she freed that villain Carla and went off, it stung even worse as it was before she was ready to tell Mateo that she wanted him by her side on her throne and to help her rule Avalor with a bigger role than just royal wizard.

Now how was Avalor supposed to accept a king who some time ago was branded a Malvago by the Queen?

A loved one's betrayal, she hoped that after Esteban it would never happen again. She had to stay strong and not show weakness, Avalor was counting on her to stay strong. Besides she will make sure that this doesn't end the same way with Esteban, she won't have to be standing over Mateo's body, she will make sure that it won't come to that.

She shook her head upon seeing that Sofia the friend that freed her and helped her take Avalor back from Shuriki, had been roped into this as well. She couldn't falter...

* * *

Sora along with Mateo, Carla and Sofia in disguise had sneaked their way to the palace but the Guards noticed them and didn't seem to try and stop them. The doors were being opened for them and they got in ready as Sora was sure this had to be a trap.

They were shown to the throne room and there was Elena there using the Sceptre to reveal for them using her past seeing powers: memories of Sora fighting Maleficent and then him meeting the Princesses of Light. Sora's new friends looked at him dumbfounded as to how this could happen, Sofia especially and Sora asked if they knew them.

"Just wanted to show that I have done my homework on you since our last encounter and I have to say that I am deeply sorry for how it turned out. I welcome you to Avalor and I hope that we can go over any issues you have resulting from the tales that you were undoubtedly told." Elena greeted them with a friendly smile as she walked down from her throne and Flo nearby. The Guards came and separated Carla from them with Mateo ready to use his tambourine wand against them and Elena herself.

"They told me your story and I am sorry for what you had to go through and what you had to do but you have gone on a dark path like my friend has, please let your friends help you as we don't want to fight you." Sora told her gently with Sofia and Mateo nodding.

"Well I don't want to fight you all either, okay Carla not so much but Mateo and Sofia you were my friends and Sora I have seen how much you fight for what is good which is what I fight for. You don't want to fight and I don't either so the solution is obvious, we don't fight and we can settle this now. I can show leniency if you surrender now. Sora you can join me, Mateo before he betrayed me had trained my guard to use magic and you can help to lead and train them. And Mateo... I want you by my side again and if you surrender now then I can make sure that everything that happened before is forgotten and we can talk about your mother. You should know that my methods are to protect our home and its distracting when they are being challenged. And Sofia, you have done nothing but help me and I looked out for you in that Amulet, stay out of this." Elena replied with a hopeful sound to her voice but her opponents didn't want to back down causing her to sight and they got ready to fight.

Carla got away from the guards and Elena sent a Blaze spell her way which Sora went and helped her dodge causing Elena to strike in fight to fight. Mateo was sending spells to Elena whom she was dodging as she got angry causing things to go out of control and creating monsters out of the statues that decorated the throne room. Sora began fighting them as Carla and Mateo were dodging the destructive magic that Elena was sending their way while trying to fight themselves. Sofia was using her own wand to try and use her magic against the newly formed monsters as well.

Mateo was sent back and Elena snapped at him saying "you once told me that no matter what, you would always be there for me Mateo! What happened?" Mateo looked solemn and apologetic and Elena had a hint of pleading in her voice as well. Flo was saying that she had something special in store for his statue.

"What to join my mother in your garden as a statue?" Mateo asked and Elena shook her head.

"I want your statue in the throne room, so I can think that you are still by my side. Don't worry Mateo as I keep telling you that this isn't forever. In a few years once everything is settled then I will let you out and you can see how much better it is for everyone, we can move on from this."Elena said shocking everyone there with open mouthed.

She was about to send her spell his way when Sora came in and striked with the Keyblade, she then began firing her Blaze Spell with Sora directing it back somewhere else and the others began sending spells her way. Elena was putting her power into her attacks but she was not prepared for an opponent with not only magic power himself but more experience in fighting powerful enemies. After getting all her power from falling into the crystals, she had rarely faced a powerful foe that could really challenge her directly in a fight.

The exhaustion of the power plus the attacks wore her out. Sofia then began focusing on all her friends and families' power as she was activating her Amulet's magic, the other three helping in giving their own magic into the spell.

Elena realised what was going on and began panicking tearfully as she was being dragged into the Amulet, "No, you can't... After all that time... I can't go back... Please Mateo, Sofia... You helped free me... Please, we can work this out..." Elena pleaded with tears in her eyes and it saddened the four doing the spell but they couldn't turn back now. Soon Elena was stuck in the Amulet once more.

There was a minute of silence as the four took no joy in this victory and what they had just done, if only it didn't come to this. Flo upon seeing what happened scurried away in a panic, she kind of got on the bad sides of certain individuals who were only held back by how close she was to the Queen.

"So what now?" Sora asked and Mateo said that hopefully they can work things out with the Castle Guards and Staff as they knew that they were critical of Elena's decisions now and just were afraid of speaking out. They can smooth things over hopefully in the short white and Princess Isabel could fill in for running the place in the meantime once they talk things over with her. She will take it hard but they knew that she was aware that Avalor and Elena now had problems that Elena didn't want to confront. They could get to work on restoring the statues and processing the actual criminals to dungeons or holding places.

"Do you think that you will be able to let Elena out and she could be a better version of herself if you can talk things out with her..." Sora asked hopefully and it was a sentiment shared by them. Mateo said that he never really gave up on his friend and that he would always have the hope that things would become better.

Mateo and Sofia would help Sora find a way back to his home and Sora began reflecting on what was a solemn and hollow seaming victory, he could only hope that Elena will be able to be at peace in the future and could turn her life around from the dark path that she was on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write this epilogue. So the KH rhythm game is coming with me having little interest in it. Do you know my first thought upon hearing about it is wondering why they decided to do this considering the rhythm mini games in Kingdom Hearts II are considered to be the worst parts of the series' best game. Seriously did Nomura along with putting in the full Let It Go sequence (actually grateful for that) want to make up for having to scrap his plans to make Final Fantasy XV into a musical after Les Miserable because it was too late in production (trust me that's no joke). Well in the next proper game I hope they can include Princess and the Frog and having a Dr Facillier boss because seriously I have still not forgiven Frollo not being fought in Dream Drop Distance. While I am at it I am still sore about the BS frustrating annoying downright unfair pirate ship race in Kingdom Hearts III.

Sora had been in Avalor for the next few days with Mateo and Sofia (not that he had any choice really as he was still stuck there) as they talked to the castle staff and Elena's sister Isabel who looked torn. Isabel seemed like a nice girl who spoke of how she wished that she could blame them for what happened but couldn't bring herself to do so, she loved her sister but understood that she had become powerful and ruthless in her methods. Sora also got to meet the captain of the guard Gabe and his wife the chancellor Naomi who were close friends of Elena. They too were having to understand that Elena was on a dark road and fear for her retaliation prevented them from speaking out and turned into Elena's yes people along with all the other people in positions of authority.

Elena's friends and loved ones feared for the day when she would start entertaining the idea that maybe it would be better if all the kingdoms of the world were united under the leadership of Avalor.

Sora became a guest of the castle with Isabel in charge for the time being, there were some supporters of Elena and people not sure do to seeing Sora pop up out of nowhere. However they didn't know what to do since Sora had defeated Elena and they had been certain that their Queen couldn't be defeated due to her power.

Right now Sora was meeting with Sofia and Mateo and was giving them tales of his adventures to lighten the mood. "Nobodies, time travelling hearts and split worlds... I swear that I have never had a school lecture harder to follow than this..." Sofia muttered with Sora shrugging as he never really followed all this either.

"Okay here is something I wanted to ask for a while but never got the chance to since I was dealing with having to take down my best friend but... You have met Princesses of legend like Cinderella, Jasmine, Aurora and Belle?" Mateo asked with Sofia beaming with interest as she wanted to bring that up herself.

"Well yeah, they are among the Princesses of Light along with my friend Kairi... You have heard of them?" Sora questioned with a raised eyebrow and they looked back at him in exasperation. I mean could they have heard of people from other worlds.

"Are you serious Sora? They are legendary figures here and have been in history, my magical Amulet has actually brought them to me when I needed their help!" Sofia exclaimed with Sora blinking in surprise.

"Really, I have met many of them in their own worlds. Maybe versions of them existed here in this world." Sora said with them blinking at the idea that legendary figures such as them had existed on other worlds.

"But seeing you fight Maleficent? When you were younger, she is like one of the most infamous villains in history!" Sofia said speaking up with and Sora could believe that easily.

"Well the Maleficent I fought was leading the invasion during my first adventure, we all thought at the time that she was the big mastermind behind it but was actually a pawn of Ansem, or rather Xehanort's darkness taking the name Ansem..." Sora said with them groaning at the complicated explanation again and he laughed at this.

However they saw that Sofia's amulet was glowing while turning orange and dark blue in rapid succession and then shaking a little leaving them stunned and Sofia held it and closed her eyes. After a minute the shaking stopped and Sofia sighed saying "Elena with how her power has grown, the Amulet might not be able to hold her. I can feel her fighting to get out and I can hear and fear her anger and sorrow. I can hear her call out to me begging to be set free..." Sofia said mournfully as Mateo looked down mournfully and Sora's laughing smile had faded into a more solemn serious one.

"To think how she will be like if she does force herself free, I don't know if the Kingdom will be able to stand what happens... why did it have to be like this? I stand by that having to trap her was the right call but I utterly despite that it had to be the right call. She was a close friend, being near her made you think of happiness and things will turn out alright in the end. I felt so strongly for her..." Mateo whispered and Sora couldn't help but notice a little red on Mateo's cheek upon his last words.

"Wait, did you REALLY like her Mateo?" Sora asked as Mateo began sputtering and Sora and Sofia began to chuckle as it looked like Mateo was struggling to deny it. "Well if you do Mateo and once you sorted everything out with her then maybe tell her how you feel... Who knows if you have a chance after you fix things with her." Sora suggested with it not lost on them that he said 'after' and not 'if' so even with them not sure how they will, it seemed Sora was optimistic enough to think that they will fix things with Elena.

Sofia then felt like Elena was listening from the amulet and looked and saw it turning pink and yellow in rapid succession, it stopped and Sofia had to fight back another attempt of her to set herself free. Even though Sofia had little knowledge about what these changing colors meant, she felt like she had gotten the idea.

Sora then noticed near his feat shaking was Flo who they all saw little off ever since she scattered away after Elena's defeat, they heard there were people looking for her now that they were free from retaliation. "Hey so do you want bygones be bygones and forget all about me telling you Mateo about Elena's plans for your statue? Better yet Mr Sora, if you do want to go back to your world then do you want a companion? I make a super awesome companion if I do say so myself and I do..." Flo asked looking afraid and Sora was just wondering why Flo was hiding in the first place.

Mateo looked at the Amulet and sighed, " _I hope that we can fix this Elena and we all can be your guiding light. No matter what, you are still my friend..._ " Mateo thought in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Elena of Avalor then I recommend on YouTube checking out the video Elena of Avalor: Rise of An Evil Queen by Swiftstart, it basically examines the world of the show and Elena herself and interpretates that the show maybe a Start of Darkness for Elena becoming a villain. While I would give Elena some slack for not wanting to forgive Esteban and be angry at her, the video is thought out and reminds me of Game Theory videos where he states how evil Mario actually is (I prefer the videos I have seen debunking it but i still love Game Theory despite the questionable theories sometimes). In fact on Archiveofourown and Fanfiction, the author is doing a story of Elena as an unknowing villain called Long Live the Queen which along with the video was an inspiration for this story. I will state that I like Elena and the show (was annoyed and disappointed where after some weeks the 2nd season of the show vanished from Disney Plus at least here in the UK despite that it was there when the service launched) and recommend checking out her follow up video where she goes over how the show's finale addressed her complaints.
> 
> For my non regular readers and have clicked on this based on the premise and if you like KH and the EverRealm shows then I will say this: Sora is my fave KH character and one of my fave Disney Heroes overall, I ship him with Jasmine from Aladdin and I am so excited that the Aladdin Broadway show is coming to Disney Plus. I am a devoted fanboy of the MCU and is firmly on Team Cap and has long been sick of the hate Steve gets on AO3. I am just rambling now but I hope you like this story.


End file.
